


Loosen Up Your Body Till You Come Undone

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, explicit matt/neil, most of the foxes are porn stars, neil has an oral fixation, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Neil films a scene with Matt, Kevin steals a dildo, and Andrew is a sex coach.





	Loosen Up Your Body Till You Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> There were requests for a Matt/Neil scene, and requests for more Kandreil, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone.
> 
> Disclaimer: no birds were killed in the making of this.

“Wait,” Matt says in surprise. “So, it’s you, Andrew _and_ Kevin?!”

He’s staring at Neil from across their usual table at the coffee shop, eyes wide and eyebrows raised high. Their weekly coffee meetings had become sort of routine by now, and Neil couldn’t really complain because he was getting a friend and free coffee.

He shrugs, swirling his straw around in his frappe, trying to mix the whipped cream with the iced drink. “Yeah, I didn’t expect it to happen, but it… did. And it just… it _feels_ right.”

Matt lights up, mouth dropping open. “ _Awww!_ ” he coos, and Neil flushes. “I ship it. Whose dick do you like more?” Neil glares at him and Matt smiles sheepishly. “You should’ve expected it, Josten.”

Neil rolls his eyes, sucking up a mouthful of too-sweet, too-cold caramel and chocolate. “I’m not answering that, Matt. How’s Dan?”

Matt’s smile turns shy and the tips of his ears turn red, eyes sparkling. “I asked her!”

“Yeah?” Neil says excitedly. “She said yes, didn’t she?”

Matt’s ears turn redder. It was almost endearing. “She did! Well, after she punched me a few times for surprising her.”

Neil blinks, looking horrified, and Matt just chuckles. “Anyway, we came to a deal. She’ll only cast me with people in relationships. So that leaves you, Kevin, Allison, and Seth as main stars. Would’ve been Aaron, but he’d probably rather drown in alcohol than be gay for pay.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Neil says. “The deal, I mean. What’s the difference?”

“There’s none,” Matt admits. “She said she didn’t care, but I just wanted her to give me some sort of limitation, and that’s what she came up with. That being said, we have a scene next week, right? I think it’s one of the Boyz ‘n’ Toyz series.”

Neil grins. “Nice. I nominate that one prostate vibrator that made me see heaven.”

“Hmm,” Matt bites his lip, swirling his coffee around in the cup. “That _was_ a good scene with you and Andrew. What about a Fleshlight?”

“Never used one. For you or for me?” Neil cocks his head, frowning as he thinks about it. His frappe is finishing, the straw sucking up mostly air, and he wonders distantly if he should buy one for Andrew.

“For both,” Matt grins coyly, draining the last of his coffee. “Dan’s giving us three options from the list.” Matt frowns as he peers around Neil. “Hey, is that Kevin?”

Neil turns to see his boyfriend towering over the entire store – _exaggeration_ – as he peers up at the menu list. “Hey, Goliath!” Neil calls out, and Kevin jolts and irritated look crossing his face, knowing who it is before he even sees Neil.

Kevin attempts to glare at him, but it quickly turns into a flush and a tiny smile, as Neil grins widely and sends him a kiss and a wink. Neil bites his lip as he turns around to face Matt again, somehow unable to get that damn smile off his face, and Matt chuckles knowingly.

“Yeah, anyway,” Matt says. “Besides the vibrator and Fleshlight, is there anything else?”

Neil hums, majorly distracted by the thought that Kevin was _right there_. It’s not long before Kevin appears, sliding into the booth next to Neil with a cup of iced black coffee in his hand. He presses right up against Neil, and Neil relaxes against his body.

“Hey,” Kevin breathes, and Neil looks up at him before resting his arm behind Kevin, along the back of the seat, carding his fingers through the taller’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

“Mmm,” Neil murmurs into Kevin’s lips. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Matt adds in cheerfully. “Can I get some sugar too?”

Neil snorts, pulling away from Kevin, although they’re still pressed together from shoulder to calf.

“What’s up, Boyd?” Kevin tears his gaze away from Neil, shooting Matt a wry smile.

“Him and Dan are getting married,” Neil interjects happily, and Kevin raises his eyebrows.

“Congrats, man,” he nods firmly in Matt’s direction, which, _lame_. Where’s the excitement? “She’s a tough one to hold down, but those are the best, man.”

“She is,” Matt murmurs dreamily. “She’s amazing.”

“Okay, Romeo,” Neil laughs, picking up his cup before remembering that it’s empty and he sighs disappointedly. He shakes his head when Kevin offers him some of his disgusting cold brew.

“We were talking about Neil and me,” Matt says. “We have a sex scene coming up.”

“Nice,” Kevin says, but Neil is inattentive, trailing his fingers down the inside of Kevin’s forearm, until he reaches his palm, sliding his hand to entwine with Kevin’s. “Boyz ‘n’ Toyz?”

“Yeah,” Neil perks up. “We get to choose three toys.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Kevin sucks thoughtfully on his straw, which is… _really_ distracting for Neil. “I did one with Seth and one with Andrew.”

“Huh, do you remember what you used? Matt and I have a vibrator and Fleshlight on our list,” Neil murmurs.

“Seth and I,” Kevin sets down his drink, narrowing his eyes as he thinks. “He was an asshole, obviously, so I think we just used dildos and a Fleshlight. Andrew and I, though,” Kevin flushes a deep red in his neck, all the way down to his chest. Neil gets interested immediately. “Glass dildo with ridges, vibrator, and a vibrating cock ring,” he passes a hand through the condensation gathered on his drink’s cup, passing it over his red neck. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

“How haven’t I seen this yet?” Neil pouts, and notices with interest, that Kevin’s sporting a semi.

“Dunno,” Kevin bites his lip. “But I came like three times before I passed out.”

Great, now Neil’s sporting a semi too. “Matt,” Neil interrupts Matt who looks absolutely fascinated by Kevin’s story. “Give us a second?”

Matt snorts. “Not moving. Take your time, boys.”

Neil sends him a grateful look, before pushing Kevin out of the booth. “But what about my coffee?” Kevin frowns, and Neil glares at him, before shoving him hard in the direction of the bathroom.

~~~~

"But what about my coffee?" Neil mocks Kevin, before swallowing his cock down to the hilt.

Kevin groans, laughing breathlessly. "Shut the fuck up."

Neil swirls his tongue around the head of Kevin's cock and Kevin relaxes against the wall of the bathroom stall with a quiet moan. Neil pulls off, thumbing just under the tip of the head, looking up at Kevin through his eyelashes.

"Tell me what Andrew did to you," he commands quietly as he drops a hand to palm himself through his jeans, breath hitching. "In detail."

"Fuck," Kevin flushes, looking down at him, carding a hand through Neil's hair, gently moving him towards his cock. When he talks his voice is low, trembling with lust. "He ate me out first," Kevin whispers. "Fuck, he buried his face in my ass and shoved his tongue all the way into my hole."

Neil moans around Kevin's cock, hands scrambling to unbutton his pants and pull his member out. 

"He fingered me after," Kevin curls his fingers in Neil's hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp. "Fucked me on three of his fingers, pushing against my prostate as he sucked my cock."

Neil shudders, pushing Kevin's hardness halfway down his throat and swallowing around him. Kevin's head thumps against the wall as he holds back his moans.

"When he put the vibrator in me, fuck," Kevin bites down on his lip to stifle his moan. “I came in less than a minute.”

Neil pumps his cock with one hand, spreading precum to make it easier, as he holds Kevin’s cock with his other hand, tonguing behind Kevin’s balls, licking all the way up from the perineum to the tip.

“Fuck yes,” Kevin groans. “Didn’t even let me finish orgasming before he’s shoving the glass dildo up my ass.”

Kevin rolls his hips, pushing himself further down Neil’s throat. Neil whimpers around his cock, hand speeding up on his own.

“Pressed the vibrator right against the glass dildo,” Kevin’s voice shutters. “Fuck, Neil, have you ever came twice in less than five minutes?” His hand tightens in Neil’s hair, hips undulating slightly to match with Neil’s movements. “Holy fuck, h – he left it there until I was hard again, and I don’t think I was even s – sane at that point, but then – then he put the cock ring on.”

Neil wraps a hand around the base of Kevin’s cock, holding him still as he deep throats him, swallowing around his hardness. “And then he fucked me. _Hard_. Like he – like he fucking owned me. God, it felt so g – good,” he looks down at Neil, panting. “F-fuck, I’m going to come.”

Neil just hums around the hardness in his mouth. “A-and then… then the cock ring started to vibrate,” Kevin whimpers out, his body tensing as he fights his orgasm. “It was the first time I came untouched.” His hips stutter as he pushes his cock all the way into Neil’s throat and holds himself there.

Neil could barely breathe, but he’s so hard, so turned on, his cock leaking precum onto the bathroom floor. His eyes slide shut, and all the could see is Kevin, debauched and thoroughly fucked out, gasping and pleading for Andrew to make him come.

“Neil,” Kevin moans brokenly, before he’s pulling back and coming into Neil’s mouth with a choked sound. Neil groans, swallowing everything, before pumping his cock, hips thrusting into his hand, pulling off Kevin and gasping for air as he comes, pulsing thick streaks of cum onto the floor.

He rests his head on Kevin’s bare hip, breathing heavily as Kevin’s hands rub his head softly. “You okay?” Kevin asks quietly, and Neil swallows around the scratchiness in his throat, standing on shaky legs.

“Fuck, yes,” he kisses Kevin chastely, rubbing his hand on the back of Kevin’s neck.

They make a quick work of cleaning up, and Neil attempts to cool his red face with cold water, but there’s only so much he could do about his lips, which are red and just a little swollen and his voice, which sounds scraped raw.

Matt’s grinning delightedly when they come out, a fresh frappe sitting on the table for Neil. “Had fun?” he asks, smirking at them.

“Shut up,” Neil says, voice hoarse and Matt laughs. “But we’re using a glass dildo, okay?”

~~~~

“Glass dildo?” Dan laughs delightedly. “Good choice, except Kevin stole it.”

Neil snorts, face-palming. “He did _not._ Did he really?”

Dan nods, grinning as she shuffles through some papers on her desk. “Told us after the scene that he was taking it, and we never saw it again.”

“Of course he took it,” Neil rolls his eyes. “Aren’t there others?”

“Honestly?” Dan opens her drawer and pulls out a binder. “No clue. I don’t do inventory for our stock room. Look through the book, this is all the sex toys we have. And tell Kevin he could keep the damn dildo.”

“Didn’t think he gave you a choice,” Neil laughs, fighting the flush when he imagines Kevin using it on himself. Which, _yes_.

He settles in the seat, crossing his legs and flipping through the book, going straight to Dildos _(Anal)_. “There are twelve inch dildos?” He asks, staring at the terrifyingly huge sex toy, which was even more terrifyingly purple. “Where the fuck is that going to go?!” He looks down at his body, then up at Dan who looks amused. “That’s literally going to be in my stomach, Dan. What the fuck.”

Dan shrugs, grinning. “If you can’t beat them, join them.”

Neil blinks. “Fuck, no.” He quickly goes through the section of the fucking freaky dildos (frankly, of which way too many were replicas of animals’ private parts), before he got to the good stuff. He purses his lips, skipping the actual replicas of porn stars’ cocks – “Wait, there’s a replica of Andrew’s dick? Can I steal it?”

Dan huffs. “You have the real thing, Neil. What the fuck do you want it for?”

Neil frowns. She had a point, but – “it’s the thought that counts, Dan!”

“No,” Dan commands, rolling her eyes at Neil. “There are replicas of Andrew's and Kevin’s penises, you can buy them in our shop like everyone else.”

“Boo,” Neil pouts, flipping some more. Finally, he got to the good stuff. There were three glass dildos. One was a plain glass version of a normal cock, the other was smooth with a large-ish bulbous head. The third also had a bulbous head, but there were blue ridges wrapped around the clear glass. Neil clears his throat, swallowing thickly.

“Yeah,” he points at the third one. “This one.”

~~~~

“Kevin _stole_ the dildo,” Neil tells Andrew, laughing. He’s lying on the couch in the lounge room, his head pillowed on Andrew’s lap. Andrew looks down, raising an eyebrow. “Can you believe that? What the fuck?”

“It was our first scene together,” Andrew muses, his fingers threading thoughtlessly through Neil’s hair. “He passed out afterward.”

“We need to find that dildo,” Neil murmurs, because he literally cannot _stop_ imagining Kevin with it. He turns his face without thinking, trying to get comfortable, not even realizing that he’s pressing it up against Andrew’s crotch.

“Neil,” Andrew’s voice is low.     

“Mmm?” Neil hums. Andrew says nothing else. It takes Neil at least one minute to realize that his nose is nudging Andrew’s cock through his jeans. Neil grins, going to move closer, but Andrew mumbles out a ‘stop it’, and he sighs, pulling his head back and resting it in the middle of Andrew’s lap.

He settles on his back, looking up at the ceiling. His scene with Matt would be in a bit. “Wanna be my fluffer?” he grins cheekily at Andrew, who ignores him in favour of tugging knots out of his hair.

“I forgot to comb it this morning,” Neil sighs. “Where’s Kevin?”

“Meeting with Dan,” Andrew says distractedly. “He’s going to film something straight and potentially gross.”

Neil wrinkles his face. “Meh.”

The door bangs open and Matt breezes in, all tall, dark and handsome. He lights up when he sees Neil and Andrew. “Hey!” he grins, going over to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water. “Dan wants us in fifteen minutes.”

“Know what that means?” Neil smirks up at Andrew, who’s still focussed on tugging out the curls in his hair. “Kevin gets to be my co-fluffer.”

“No one’s fluffing you,” Matt throws in. “It’s an unscripted video. Wymack said he’s not going to stop till the end.”

“Ugh,” Neil gripes, and Andrew raises an eyebrow at him.

“You won’t die, Josten. Don’t be overdramatic.”

Neil sticks out his tongue at him. "You're overdramatic," he mocks, and Andrew clamps a hand over Neil's mouth, glaring down at him.

Matt laughs at the exchange. "You should go," he tells Neil. "Dan's done with Kevin. He's in the meeting room."

Neil licks Andrew's hand, trying to get him to move it, and Andrew just looks at him, unimpressed, before raising his hand from covering Neil's mouth.

"Come on," Neil tells Andrew, and he rolls off the couch, standing and grabbing Andrew to follow him.

In the meeting room, Kevin's in a chair, feet kicked up on the desk as he scrolls through his phone. He looks up when Andrew and Neil enter, grinning. “Hey!”

He stuffs his phone in his pocket as Neil sits on the desk, his legs swinging. “Hey yourself. I hear you’re doing a gross scene.”

Kevin glares at him. “Girls aren’t gross, Neil.”

“Sure, they aren’t,” Neil agrees amicably, poking Kevin’s knee with his foot. “I have a scene now and I have to prep, so I volunteer you to fuck my face while Andrew eats my ass.”

“Neil,” Kevin blinks, face bright red.

“Fuck your face?” Andrew says drily.

“Sure,” Neil grins audaciously. “Need to prep both my holes, don’t I?”

“ _Neil_ ,” Kevin groans.

~~~~

“ _Fuck_ ,” Neil breathes as Andrew spreads his ass cheeks. He’s spread out face up on the table, because Andrew doesn’t take jokes lightly – especially ones Neil make, but no one’s complaining.

Andrew’s tongue is probing and Neil opens his mouth to curse – or call on god, but then Kevin’s swallowing Neil’s semi hard cock, and all breath leaves Neil.

“F-Fuck,” Neil pants, hand curling in Kevin’s hair as Andrew’s fingers press into his hole. “ _I_ was supposed to suck _your_ cock,” he complains without any heat at all, laughing breathlessly.

Kevin ignores him, swallowing Neil’s member just as Andrew curls his fingers, and Neil swears, gripping Kevin’s hair tightly.

He whimpers, feeling all the blood in his body rush south, and the pleasure is hot in his veins, leaving trails of fire behind. His nipples are pebbling and he’s moaning uncaringly.

Kevin hums low around his cock, and Neil whimpers, goose bumps spreading like wildfire over his skin.

Andrew presses hard against his prostate, adding another finger, stretching Neil out, and it feels _so_ good, his eyelids are flashing white –

They pull off at the same time and Neil cries out, asshole clenching around nothing, hard cock resting against his stomach, red and pissed.

“You’re probably the only porn star who’ll never use Viagra,” Andrew comments amusedly, and Neil’s just glaring at the ceiling and breathing hard.

“I hate you two,” he mutters, and Kevin grins, yanking him up to a sitting position and kissing him.

Andrew stands between Neil’s legs and pulls him down for a kiss afterward, and Neil’s veins are still thrumming and his cock is aching. He’s itching to just finish himself off, but he forgets that apparently Andrew could read his mind, because Andrew just squeezes his right hand and says – “come on, let’s find Wymack.”

* * *

 

“So, Nathaniel, how long have you and Matt known each other?” Nicky asks from behind the camera, as Neil and Matt sit next to each other clad in nothing but sweatpants.

“Hmm,” Neil cocks his head. “Maybe a year?”

“Yeah,” Matt agrees. “We met on set for our first scene.”

“Nice,” Nicky says. “So, are you excited to film the newest edition of Boyz n Toyz?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil gushes. “Fuck yes.”

Nicky laughs. “You’re really excited, aren’t you, Nathaniel? Why don’t you go ahead and open up the packages?”

Neil grins excitedly, grabbing the three packages behind him, all still in their original packaging. He hands off the Fleshlight, flushing a little when he comes face to face with the glass dildo.

Matt fights with the packaging, before he manages to free the clear object from the box. “This is a,” he squints at the box. “Fleshjack Go.” He shakes the object in his hand, sticking a finger in it. “Oooh, nice. Have you ever used one?” He asks Neil.

“Nope,” Neil responds, excitedly ripping open the package with the prostate massager. It’s almost the same one that Andrew had used in their first ever scene together, except the head is a little larger and it’s a bright blue. Neil presses the button and it buzzes to life in his hand. Neil giggles, remembering how it had felt in him. “Fuck. Yes.”

Matt grabs the last package, taking out the glass dildo and turning it in his hand. “I love the whole aesthetic thing we have going here. Clear Fleshlight, blue vibrator and a dildo that’s a mix of both. Nice.”

“Glad it meets your approval,” Nicky says wryly. “Whenever you’re ready, boys.”

**********

Neil tosses the empty packages to the side, taking care to ensure that the toys weren’t going to fall off the bed, before he’s clambering over Matt, swinging his leg over his lap.

Matt grins cheekily, before Neil’s bending and kissing him. Kissing Matt was…nice, but it was nothing like kissing Andrew or Kevin. Still, Neil puts his all into it, sliding their lips together, rolling his hips against Matt, searching for the intense arousal that he felt with his boyfriends.

Matt gets the gist of it, sliding his hands down to cup Neil’s ass as he deepens the kiss. Neil moans lowly, carding his hands into Matt’s thick hair, pressing their bodies together and arching his back. Matt grins into the kiss, before he’s twisting them to the side and pushing Neil down.

He raises himself up, curling his fingers into the band of Neil’s sweatpants, yanking them down and off his legs. Neil stretches out on the bed, relaxing into the soft mattress as Matt kneels between his legs.

Neil tugs at his cock, feeling it stiffen slightly at his ministrations as he watches Matt reach over for the prostate massager. Matt presses in two lubed fingers into Neil, biting his lip as he watches them slide in with little to no resistance. Neil moans, breathing in deeply as pleasure curls throughout his body.

“Fuck,” he mutters, as Matt pushes his fingers in and out, and Neil spreads his legs wider, canting his hips. He cups one hand around the base of his cock, rubbing himself to a semi-hardness, eyes hooded as Matt pours some lube onto the toy.

“You good?” Matt asks, and Neil nods.

Matt presses the tip of the vibrator to Neil’s hole, pushing until it gives way. “Tell me when you’re going to come,” he orders, and Neil groans in response.

His cock isn’t fully hard yet, but it isn’t going to take long. Matt turns on the vibrator, and Neil jolts, arousal spreading up his spine.

“Fuck!” he cries out, hand tugging at his cock. It’s on the lowest setting, but it feels so fucking good. He pushes his hips downwards onto it, searching for his sweet spot. Matt rests a calming hand on his hip, before angling the toy inside of Neil, and all the breath is punched out of him. “Oh, my god,” Neil gasps for air.

A hand goes down to wrap around his cock, which is hard now. Matt rubs a hand over the inside of Neil’s thigh, the touch leaving a trail of goose bumps. He pushes the toy in and out of Neil, hitting his prostate on every upstroke.

Neil moans wantonly, and Matt passes a hand over Neil’s chest, going up to play with his nipples, before he’s leaning down and capturing Neil’s lips in another hot kiss.

Neil whimpers into the kiss, moving his hips in time with Matt’s thrusts, each push against his prostate sending him higher and higher.

“Fucking hell,” Neil curses, one hand gripping the back of Matt’s neck, kissing him hard, the other clenching tightly around his cock.

“Gonna come?” Matt asks breathlessly, and Neil nods, swallowing thickly. “Fuck,” Matt mutters, shoving the vibrator in hard and fast, and Neil yells, because his cock is fucking _throbbing_ -

Matt yanks out the vibrator hard, so quickly that Neil has to gasp at the loss, his hips trying to follow the motion.

“What the fuck,” Neil presses his hands to his eyes, trying to blink away spots as he chuckles. “You’re the _worst._ You're going to hell for that, Matthew.”

Matt grins cheekily. “Come on, have a little faith in me, Nathaniel,” he waves the glass dildo and Neil flushes all the way down to his cock.

“I forgive you, get it in me,” Neil commands, and Matt laughs.

He presses the cold glass to Neil's hole, and it's an easy slide in, because Neil is already lubed and lax and open. Each ridge resists against the push, grazing against his prostate.

Neil shudders, breath coming in short pants until the dildo is all the way in. The glass is so hard and smooth that it feels different, but it's still heady.

“Fuck,” Neil breathes, blinking blearily at the ceiling. Then Matt rips it all out at once and Neil cries out at the sudden abuse on his prostate. “Shit,” he gasps, and then Matt shoves it back into his ass. Neil lets out a guttural groan, he's so close, his cock is steadily leaking precum on his abdomen, but he refuses to touch his cock.

He glances down at Matt kneeling between his feet. The taller has his head bent, and Neil realizes that he's fiddling with the prostate massager, turning it on and setting it to the maximum. “Oh my god,” Neil whispers in anticipation, arousal a hot flame in the pit of his stomach.

Matt presses the vibrator to the base of glass dildo, and all breath leaves Neil. “Fuck!” Neil shouts, because the glass is amplified by the vibrations, a thick assault on his prostate.

He's never felt like this before - he's falling apart, he's sobbing, hands clenched tightly in his hair. He swears out loud over and over, body shaking with the vibrations in his ass, and he's on a long drop.

His hips arch from the bed and his fingers dig into his scalp and tears are falling from his eyes as his hips shudder and he's yelling a loud “ _fuck_ ”, and for the second time in his life, his orgasm crashes out of nowhere, except this time, he's coming, coming, _coming_ and he can't stop.

Matt doesn't move the vibrator, just presses the dildo harder inside of Neil, and for fuck’s sake, it feels like he's fuzzing out, his body is jerking, but it still feels like he's coming, although nothing is actually coming out of his twitching cock.

“Matt,” he gasps shakily, and then Matt holds the dildo and vibrator with one hand, wrapping the other around Neil’s cock, and Neil shudders heavily, fresh tears coming out of his eyes because he can't deal with the intense pleasure.

Matt jerks him off a few times, until Neil is flinching away from his touch, and then he turns off the vibrator, removing the dildo from inside Neil.

Matt retrieves a cloth, and wipes down Neil’s messy body, and Wymack’s yelling a “cut”, but Neil can't care. He's staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily. He's pretty sure he can't feel his lower half, and his brain is fuzzy.

“Neil,” Andrew appears at the edge of Neil's vision, and Neil smiles drowsily, reaching out for him.

“We’re stealing that dildo,” he mutters and Andrew snorts.

“Come on,” Andrew commands. “Sit up.” Neil complies wearily.  “How are you feeling?”

“I'm fine,” Neil murmurs, and Andrew gives him a look. He sighs. “I'm fucked out,” he says as he accepts the bottle of Gatorade from Andrew. “Why did we cut?”

“Because I'm pretty sure even you can't get it up magically in the next half hour. Take a break, they'll continue in a bit.”

Neil sighs, leaning forward to rest his heavy head against Andrew's hard abdomen. “Where's Kevin?” He mumbles into Andrew's stomach.

“Here,” Kevin says, sitting next to Neil. “Is your dick numb? I can relate.”

Neil laughs gustily as Wymack comes up to them. “You okay Josten?”

“I'm fine,” Neil mumbles and Kevin slaps the back of his head. Neil rolls his eyes. “Give me fifteen.”

“I'll do you one better,” Wymack says. “Take a nap. We need you rested for the next half.”

Neil nods wearily, raising his head from Andrew’s stomach. Kevin wraps a hand around Neil’s shoulders, wiping the tears from Neil’s face, pressing a kiss to Neil’s forehead.

When Neil shifts, he could still feel the ghost of the glass dildo. “Fuck,” he whispers, kissing Kevin. “I'm sorry for judging you for stealing the dildo.”

Kevin laughs, manoeuvring Neil to lie on his lap, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “I stole the vibrator too,” he whispers, and Neil laughs before succumbing to sleep.

~~~~

“You good?” Matt grins at Neil from between his legs. Neil pushes his hand through his sweaty hair, eyes on the taller boy between him. 

“That was fucking amazing,” he says honestly. He's feeling refreshed, after taking a short half hour nap, and now they were rolling again, continuing from where it was left off.

Matt grins cheekily, reaching to the side and grabbing the plastic package that was opened already, taking the Fleshlight from inside of it. “Never used one before, right?” Matt asks and Neil shakes his head. “Oh boy,” Matt bites his lip, dimpling. “You're in for a treat.”

He takes hold of Neil's soft cock, pressing the tip of it to the entrance of the Fleshlight, pushing it down slowly over Neil's member.

Neil gasps at the action, eyebrows furrowing. “Oh,” he murmurs and Matt starts pumping his cock with it. It feels really good, kind of like a blowjob but with less wet heat and more suction. Which isn't that bad really.

Neil moans quietly, rubbing his hands up his chest, thumbing at his nipples. He's getting hard, slowly but surely, with the ministrations on his cock.

Matt grins down at Neil, pulling the Fleshlight all the way off his cock with a popping sound, before pushing down his sweatpants and holding their cocks together, sinking them both into the tight suction of the Fleshjack.

“Fuck,” Neil curses because it’s way too much friction happening and it's so erotic. He loves how it feels – their two cocks pressing together, the _tight, tight_ suction. He humps his hips upwards, as Matt speeds up the Fleshlight over their cocks.

 _This_ , he thinks dizzyingly, _this is what Andrew and Kevin felt like when they fucked me_.

He gets fully hard almost instantaneously. Matt’s moaning and thrusting his hips inwards and it feels so good but Neil just _needs_ something in him, his hole is clenching around air and he remembers the glass dildo, how it felt.

He reaches a hand around to his ass, pressing two fingers in, moaning.

“Fuck,” Matt mutters. “Are you fingering yourself?”

Neil nods desperately, and Matt curses again, their cocks still sliding against each other. His fingers push in and out of his hole, and he swears, shoving another one in, arching to get it in all the way.

"Want me to fuck you?" Matt asks, and Neil nods wordlessly as Matt pulls the Fleshlight off their cocks, and Neil flops over unto his stomach.

He presses his shoulders down, arching his back, making himself comfortable as he hears the ripping of the condom and then Matt's cock is sliding into his waiting hole.

Neil moans at the feeling, and realizes excitedly, that if he turns his head a little to the right, Andrew and Kevin would be right in his vision.

They're both sitting, watching him with heavy eyes, and Andrew's smiling mischievously, before he's reaching over and sliding two fingers in Kevin’s mouth.

Neil follows the motion breathlessly, gasping for air every time Matt fucks into him, and then he's mimicking the movement, sliding his own two fingers into his mouth, heart thudding in his throat.

His cock is aching, as he watches his boyfriends. Andrew's sliding his hand down Kevin’s chest, and Neil does the same, not moving his eyes until Andrew shoves Kevin’s pants down under his cock and wraps his hand firmly around the base of it.

Neil whimpers, the sight making him harder, and he mirrors Andrew's movement, holding his member tightly in his hand. He pumps it slowly, in time with Andrew, inhaling sharply at the simulation.

Matt's fucking him harder, and Neil's a moaning mess, eyes locked onto his boyfriends'. Andrew brings Kevin in for a kiss and Neil bites down his lip, pushing back against Matt, searching for his release.

Andrew pulls back, but this time, his eyes are on Matt as he sticks out his tongue slightly and presses two fingers against it.

Matt gets the idea and then he's pulling Neil up a little and then he's shoving two fingers inside of Neil's mouth, and Neil groans, his hand tightening around his cock. He sucks hard on Matt's fingers, loving the feeling of being filled on both ends, of having something in his mouth.

It's so fucking erotic, as Andrew gives Matt and Neil small signals – like the hand pointed downwards, to say _angle down_ , which nails Neil right in his sweet spot, sliding roughly against his prostate. Neil curses out loud, fingers curling in the sheets, gripping tightly onto his last thread of sanity before it’s fucked out of him.

It's a long drop, but Andrew knows Neil's body inside out – literally – and Neil can't breathe when Matt's flipping him over and pushing the Fleshlight onto Neil's cock for him to hold and then extending his legs far apart and fucking him hard.

Neil cries out, because he can feel his orgasm coiling in his abdomen as he pumps the Fleshlight over his cock, the suction almost painful.

Matt's fingers find their way back into his mouth, four this time, and Neil moans around them, as he tosses the Fleshlight to the side, pumping his cock hard as his orgasm crests, and then Matt's angling up and gliding his prostate, and Neil's writhing as he comes.

"Fuck!" He yells out, muffled by Matt's fingers, head lolling to the side as he pumps his cock, just in time to see Kevin gasp out a curse word as well, coming thickly over Andrew's hand.

Neil whimpers, the orgasm stripping through him, leaving him trembling as he milks his member. Then Matt's pulling out, muttering a curse as he yanks off the condom, jacking his cock as he spills onto Neil's abdomen.

They're breathing heavily, and Neil's still gasping for air when Wymack cuts.

**********

“Fuck,” Matt says, breathless. “Fuck Dan. Josten, let’s get married.”

Neil laugh, passing a hand through his sweaty hair, and then there’s a sharp, mostly amused voice saying, “ _excuse_ me, Matthew?”

Matt flushes a deep red. “Oh god, Neil, don’t go, I’m going to die,” he pouts as Neil rolls off the bed, leaving him to his doom as Dan stalks up to Matt.

It’s all good though, because there’s a large smile on Dan’s face and Matt’s face is full of fondness and tenderness as Dan wipes him down, talking softly to him.

Neil focusses on Andrew and Kevin, grinning as he goes over to them. “Enjoyed it?”

Andrew gets up and heads over to the bathroom. Neil laughs, and Kevin rolls his eyes, grabbing Neil’s hand, yanking him after Andrew.

Neil chuckles as Kevin slams him against the wall of the bathroom, pressing their lips together in a hot kiss. He slides his lips against Kevin's, meeting Andrew's eyes from where he's standing, palming his cock.

"Kevin," Neil moans, head thudding back to hit the wall as Kevin sucks a bruise into his neck. He can't get hard, not yet anyway, but he's enjoying every second.

"Fuck," Kevin whispers into Neil's skin. "Fuck, Josten, that was so fucking hot."

Neil grins, biting his lip. "Who, me or Matt?"

Kevin pulls back, frowning. "Will I get in trouble if I say both?"

Neil snorts, kissing Kevin, then pulling Andrew in to kiss him. He reaches down and takes hold of Andrew's hardness, pumping him slowly. He loves how Andrew's breath hitches, and he loves how Kevin moans, pressing kisses to the back of Neil’s neck, before he's pushing Neil down slowly.

Neil kneels before Andrew, looking up through his lashes, pumping him hard, and Andrew mutters a curse before he's spilling hotly onto Neil's face, striping his cheekbones with his cum.

Neil moans as Kevin pulls Andrew in for a kiss, passing a finger through the cum on his face and licking it, smirking.

"Wanna save water and shower together?" Neil grins, and Andrew rolls his eyes.

"Since when do you care about the environment, Josten?"

"Since I realized that I could shower with two hot guys instead of by myself, _while_ saving the environment," Neil grins cheekily, and Andrew just glares at him and shoves him into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop using song lyrics as my titles and start being more creative tbh
> 
> Give me suggestions if you want, I'll see if I could stick it into the next story or make it into another installment of Foxy :)
> 
> Hit me up on [ tumblr](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com) so we could cry together


End file.
